


Dance With Me

by rehflections



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, just some gals being pals, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehflections/pseuds/rehflections
Summary: Walking down the hall, you quickly do a double take. Jaehee's door was left open ajar, and she's dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArrogantBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrogantBoy/gifts).



> Dedicated to my gal pal Gill, she wanted some gay girls so she got some gay girls.

You can’t help but stop in her tracks when you walk past Jaehees room. The two of you have been living together for some time now, you knew she loved music and listened to it constantly. However, what you didn’t know is that she also _danced_.

 

Jaehee constantly had the radio playing, and you assumed she was just doing work behind her closed door. You figured it helped her focus and you weren’t going to interrupt her, especially lately considering her hefty workload. Except, you had apparently assumed wrong.

 

It looked as if she was delicately tip-toeing back and forth, her hips gently swaying along. She hummed quietly, in tune to the music. The dress that sat loosely on her body accentuated her movement, the skirt flowing all around her.

 

You held back a soft laugh, she looked so at peace. Naturally, she wasn’t just dancing though. As she stepped to the beat of the music, she grabbed papers and moved them to another spot. Jaehee span slowly, a binder clutched to her chest. The spin was stopped short, your presence caught Jaehee off guard and caused her to trip back. She was able to catch herself, using the desk as a steady support. “Oh, I didn’t-“ She began, a deep blush enveloping her cheeks.

 

You stepped further into the room, taking the binder out of her grip. “You forgot to close the door, I couldn’t help myself.” You said, giggling. You put the binder down on the desk and stepped closer. “I didn’t know you danced, Jaehee.”

 

She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. “Er-, well, I wouldn’t necessarily say I dance, just organizing to the tune of a song.”

 

You slipped your arms around her neck, your smile never leaving your face. Jaehee was always so stressed out as of late, it was nice to see her relaxed. “In that case, if you need a partner while you organize to the tune of a song, I’d be honoured. Though, I suggest we skip the organizing part.”

 

Jaehee couldn’t help but laugh as well, sliding her hands onto your waist. “The more the merrier, I suppose.”

 

The two of you began moving carefully, anxious of stepping on the others toes. It didn’t take long to match rhythms and become more confident. Jaehee really wasn’t half bad of a dancer, you allowed her to take the lead. Your hand slid off her shoulder and reached down to lace your fingers through hers. “You’re pretty good at this, Jaehee. Is this what you’re always doing when your door is closed? All this time I thought you were just working.” Your voice grew softer, slowly becoming a whisper.

 

“Sometimes.” She answered, truthfully. “It helps me to refocus, to be completely honest. I guess I just need to get up and move around.”

 

Your head rested on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. Your warm breath hit Jaehees neck, sending shivers down her spine. Their gentle movement felt less like steps and more like they were floating on air; the passion of the moment keeping them afloat. It almost felt like a dream, being wrapped in Jaehee’s arms. The two of you were by no means romantic, though you did have your doubts sometimes. This being one of those times.

 

“MC?” Jaehee asked, in a hushed tone. Her lips brushed against your temple and it felt like your body had just been ignited with fire.

 

“Hm?” You murmured, still tucked into the crevice between her neck and shoulder.

 

“The songs over…”

 

“I don’t want to move.”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

The two of you stayed absolutely still, warmly embracing each other. The dance was over, but the two of you had no intentions of letting go. Jaehee traced circles with her hand on the small of your back, and you pressed light kisses to her neck. You slowly lifted your head, trailing kisses up her jaw and onto her cheek.

 

Jaehee looked at you, her golden eyes filled with love and care. She let go of your hand and brought it up to your cheek, gently pulling you closer to her. Her lips pressed against yours, wiping away any doubts you once had about her feelings towards you. She lightly tugged on your jaw, deepening the kiss.

 

Your free hand fluttered down to her waist, pulling her body closer to yours. You craved this touch for so long, and now that you were getting it you had no plans to stop anytime soon. You were filled with ecstasy as her tongue poked at your lips, seeking entry.

 

Jaehee pulled away though, and a small groan escaped from you involuntarily. The groan quickly turned as her lips began suckling at your neck instead. “J-Jaehee…” You said, struggling to catch your breath. She left a trail of nips and kisses down to your collar bones, pulling at the neckline of your dress.

 

She pulled back up, leaving a few more soft kisses on your lips. “We should dance together more often.” She whispered, stroking your cheek with the back of her hand.

 

It was your turn to turn red, a feeling of elation consuming your body. “It certainly is a pleasure being your partner, Jaehee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I'm sorry it's so short T_T I love Jaehee but not enough to passionately write about her tbh, I tried though.   
> Follow me on tumblr and send requests there! rehflections.tumblr.com


End file.
